Endangered Pokemon
by lean9337
Summary: The world has advanced a lot, when one of us advance, the world for pokemon turn upside down. What will happen to the pokemon, which will survive, and most of all...Will we put our furry and scaly friends above ourselves?


Hey guys this is my second fanfic and i really hope u like it. Its gonna be a bit horrifying at times but don't u worry im sure you'll be fine. If possible PLEASE leave a positive comment i beg beg beg beg of u it would be ncie to know someone appreciates my writing thanks for paying attention for this long anyway. ALSO pokemon does not belong to me at all and i actually love the game a lot and used to play it quite a bit but the past is past so lets get on with the story!

* * *

"Ambrose...AMBROSE! HURRY UP! WAKE UP UP UP!" Kirry yelled into my ear.

"I swear im going deaf because of you Kirry" i grunted flashing her a glare.

"Just get up, sheesh." Kirry moaned, resorting to her puppy eyes when i layed back down.

"Shut your trap before i shut it myself" I growled.

I swiped at her with my hand missing by an inch, frightened half to death Kirry scrambled out of my room letting out guffaws of laughter.

Today, is a school . Im feeling so sarcastic today i even bothered to put my shoes on properly before trudging onto the streets. Kirry followed giddily behind me humming annoying kinder tunes from school. I walked down the street, same old same old streets. Cars buzzed down the street honking and beeping at each other. I looked dully at all the flowers and plants as i passed by. So, much boring in this world. I walked slowly past an alley, when i heard something, rustling among the rubbish. I stared patiently at the pile of rubbish hoping to see something at least fairly interesting.

"Come on Ambrose we are going to be late!" Kirry cried out, somewhat annoyed.

"You, go first. I'll catch up later!" I replied

With a huff Kirry took off on her own and I continued to stand there. Suddenly, something drew me closer...

BAAAM all of a sudden the creature exploded from the trash bags. I had only seen one of these in pictures, and supposedly wild ones could be quite dangerous. It was an Espurr. A real living Espurr, no Espurr had been seen in over 150 years. After the Pokemon Evolutionary Technology Centre was built it was a time of prosperity as trainers could suddenly and easily evolve their Pokemon. There was no longer any competition between trainers, it was almost completely pointless to continue fighting when everyone would find it so easy to get stronger. So very gently pokemon faded into the background of life and they were only mainly used in competitions and such things. However, the peace wouldnt last. The most tragic thing happened, a particular fire type pokemon, Cyndaquil had continually disagreed to the evolution medicine and struggled when nurses tried to inject the serums into the pokemon. Though they eventually suceeded the cyndaquil quickly grew to a fairly large sized Typhlosion. But, in its rage the pokemon attacked the staff and destroyed a large portion of the centre in a split second. It went on to destroy almost all of the Trivenna City Evolutionary Technology Centre. This was the main and first ETC and had the most staff and experience, it was a great loss to the country. But, the angry pokemon didnt stop there it destroyed even parts of Trivenna City in its rage and desparity. Suddenly, the couple dozen of researchers in Lake Westside ETC said that they had been in fact researching a reversal potion for the mutagenic FES or Forced Evolution Serum. They doctors said that they simply had to shoot a dart into the raging Typhlosion and it would re-shrink back into a Cyndaquil. Tekami Technology the creater of the ETCs and of FES said that they had been funding this for many years and always were mainly concentrating on ways to undo the forced evolution of pokemon. The nearby locals immeadiately put the plans together and went to dart the Typhlosion expecting it would halt the rampage of the distressed animal. By now most people had failed to kill it and it had already destroyed about 20% of the Trivenna City residential area. The specialised teams instead jumped in to help out with clean up first, they then took the 3 darts that had AFES of Anti Forced Evolution Virus Serum and attempted to dart the pokemon. They had been told that a minimum of two darts needed to hit the target. Instead their sniper shooter managed to get all three in, the owner of the original cydaquil rejoiced as her pokemon slowly shrank to the ground. But, shock followed soon after when the pokemon was rushed to the pokemon centre only 3 hours later.

To the shock of the public, even in intensive care at the foremost and best hospital in all of the nation at Trivenna, the Cyndaquil died of a disease yet to be classified. All that was known is that the Cyndaquil appeared to be "eaten from the inside" as if "a parasite had been nibbling away at it's guts". The public was shocked and many doctors quickly worked out that the cause of the Cyndaquil's death must have been the injections of AFES. The pokemon had died a quick death as if rotting from the inside. Tekami Technology quickly admitted that AFES was still in its experimental stages and had not been tested yet. The public were infuriated by the death of the pokemon and Trisity went and sued for compensation. Tekami Technology payed her and West Trivenna City Council almost 15 billion dollars to move on and leave the company alone. However Trisity became suddenly ill and decided to head home and come back to court the next day to collect her compensation. But, that was not to be, at about 5pm Trisity was found collapsed in front her home by her mother. Trisity was rushed to hospital when she remained unconscious even after her mother attempted to wake her. At about 10am the next morning doctors declared Trisity dead. The sixteen year old had suffered heart failure, with no evidence of any heart failure or heart attack proneness in the family it was considered a suspicious death. Suddenly all police investigations into Trisity's death were halted. The news channels no longer said a word about anything. Not a word to be heard of Trisity and her suspicious death. Not a soul seemed to remember...

* * *

Oh hey guys...I guess that is the saddest story ive written in my whole life, but dont worry! Things will get brighter...in half a chapter..so keep reading and give me a good review THANKS for picking my story :D


End file.
